granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcarum: The World Beyond
Arcarum: The World Beyond is a territory control event. Players are split into one of 3 alliances competing to steal and hold territory: red, green, and blue. You can choose to defend territories your alliance already controls, or invade territories currently neutral or controlled by other alliances. Both actions have a solo quest, but invading enemy territory gives the option of fighting raid bosses. Each player may only use one party for the entirety of a round. Damage, buffs, and debuffs all persist through quests and raid bosses. In this image, the player is red, as evidenced by the Aquila icon in the top left. Current TP is at the top, and you gain 1 every 20 minutes. Most actions that require TP only need 1. Based on this map, the player can enter any territory on the map except for the 4 along the bottom-right; you can enter any territory currently controlled by your alliance, or directly touching one controlled by your alliance. Solo quests are 10 rounds of battle with the 5th and 10th battles awarding s. It costs 1 TP to start a solo quest. TP can also be used to heal your party. After completing the 10th battle, you can either leave or continue. Continuing will pit you against harder enemies, but you also get more Sephira Stones. Each round completed earns Might Marks based on the difficulty of the enemies defeated. 10 rounds are worth around 25 Might Marks. Raid bosses require 2 Sephira Stones to participate and include primal beast summons from throughout the game, including events, and summons based on the Major Arcana in a tarot deck. Raids can drop Angel and Archangel items. The Arcana summons drop special items as well; until more information about the event is released, there is no existing use for them. Participating in a raid is worth 350-500 Might Marks, depending on the grade of the boss. WARNING: If you enter a raid battle, you spend your Sephira Stones for good. Unlike normal raids, if you do not contribute and earn no rewards, you do not get the stones refunded. Likewise, if you are fighting a raid boss and the only linking territory is stolen from your alliance, the raid battle will end and your stones are lost. The objective is to control the most territory after the battle is complete. However, one alliance controlling all territory will cause the map to be paused or reset, since players can only invade territories touching ones they control. In territory that your alliance controls, you can upgrade the defending Primal Beast by spending TP; 1 TP gives 20 points to the Primal Beast. Each Grade of Primal Beast changes what summon is defending that territory. After the round is over, there is a vote for players with more than 1,500 Might Marks called Elite Evals. Participate in the vote to earn 1 . The top 10 voted players each day earn an additional 25 proofs. Arcarum Summon According to the in-game news, players will receive an Arcarum card from the oracle chosen when the event starts. This card can be upgraded using treasures purchased from the event shop or dropped during the event, and eventually you will receive a summon stone for the card. Currently, there is no other information on this topic. Daily Schedule Each day consists of 4 rounds of battle. These occur at predetermined times. Rounds consist of 2 1-hour blocks of active time with a 30-minute intermission in between. While a battle is live, there is a timer in the top right that displays remaining time in the round or in the intermission. * Daily Schedule ** Round 1: 07:00-09:29 ** Round 2: 11:30-13:59 ** Round 3: 16:00-18:29 ** Round 4: 20:30-22:59 * Daily Schedule in PDT ** Round 1: 15:00-17:29 (previous date) ** Round 2: 19:30-21:59 (previous date) ** Round 3: 00:00-02:29 ** Round 4: 04:30-06:59 Individual Ranking Rewards Players in the top 10,000 of various rankings each day earn . When there is no round or intermission, at the bottom of the event home page, click the Rankings button to view your status in various categories. Overall Rankings Specialized Rankings These rewards apply to rankings for each of Might Marks, Primal Upgrades, Healing, Solo Battle Wins, Raid Battle Wins, Assists, Debuff Points, Bounty Successes, and Chain Bursts. Here are September 16, 2016, ranking values, to give an idea of how much participation/effort is required to obtain rewards. Alliance Rewards Players earn based on their alliance's finishing place each day and each round. Players who do not earn the minimum required Might Marks cannot claim rewards. Event Shop The Arcarum event shop can be found in the Shop menu. Between rounds, from the Loot screen, open the Verum Proof tab and scroll to the bottom to access a Trade Verum Proofs shop. It is unclear if this will be the same shop as found in the Shop menu. All items in this shop cost . Oracles Before participating in the event, you must select an Oracle. * Who you select determines the event introduction cutscene you view. * Who you select does not affect the Alliance you are placed in. * Each Oracle grants your party specific elemental Attack and Defense bonuses for the event. * Once you've chosen an Oracle, you cannot change your Oracle for the remainder of the event. * You will receive an Arcarum card based on your chosen Oracle. The card is upgradable in the Arcarum Event shop. Upgrading the card allows you to obtain its associated summon for use in battle. * More Oracles will appear in future Arcarum events. Guide description_arcarum_1.png description_arcarum_2.png description_arcarum_3.png description_arcarum_4.png description_arcarum_5.png description_arcarum_6.png description_arcarum_7.png Category:Events